


Our Family Friend is Hot?

by kaitlynisamused, sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Kradam is our crack ship and we love it, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Abusive Relationships, Nudes, One Night Stands, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Rich Shiro (Voltron), Sexting, boys in panties, keith is 19 shiro is 32, krolia and shiro are bffs, past Lotor/Shiro - Freeform, shiro is /kinda/ slutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynisamused/pseuds/kaitlynisamused, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: Keith is 19, gay, and now face to face at the dinner table with the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. There are several problems with this, said man is 13 years older his senior, his mom's closest friend, and does not date.Keith ends up over his head; if that's a good or a bad thing is yet to be determined.





	1. Chapter 1

**kaitlynisamused: **

Keith was supposed to be eating the delicious steak dinner his mother had so lovingly prepared, but his appetite was gone, replaced by the awkward, blushing glances and a heart that wouldn’t stop racing. The last time Keith had seen Takashi Shirogane, he’d been in middle school and too busy with school angst to notice or care about men at all.

Now, he was an adult. 19, gay, and now face to face at the dinner table with the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. The way he smirked when he told a joke, the flippant twirl of his hair on his forehead, the sensation of those dark eyes looking to Keith for a reply… He was barely even hiding his own attraction. It was embarrassing how hard he was trying NOT to stare. 

Keith’s mom, Krolia, had helped Shiro start up a business that had taken off almost immediately. Now he was loaded, attractive, AND sweet! It was like the Gods were playing some sort of practical joke on him, that the sexiest guy he’d ever met was his mom’s best friend. Someone he’d technically known for years. 

“Go on Keith, tell him about it!” Krolia insisted, nudging him in response to something that Shiro had obviously asked him about. Keith had been too caught up in the purse of his lips as he spoke, caught off guard getting caught in the act. 

“A-about what? Sorry…”

**theeshadylady:**

After he caught Keith staring, again, Shiro smiled easily, looking away one more time and pretending not to notice. It had become a habit in the last hour, to look Keith’s way and watch him flush before letting him off the hook like nothing had happened.

The conversation filtered through various topics, and as much as Krolia seemed to want to bring up work Shiro politely moved the topic along, reminding her that this is there time off to spend with family and friends, not to stress over work. He then tried spinning the conversation towards Keith, who unfortunately for said boy, was busy staring and needed to be guided back to reality.

And Shiro was nothing if not patient and helpful, reprompting the topic as he returned Keith’s stare, just for fun. “I was just wondering if you were excited about that job Kolivan offered you? You’re mother told me that you beat out nearly thirty other candidates, but I guess I don’t remember the details of what your actual position is.”

**kaitlynisamused: **

Oh! Right! Job! Work… his eyes were so focused, and maybe Keith was imagining it, but it looked like he narrowed them just slightly, as though he could read Keith’s thoughts and he was proposing a dare…

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to actually listen to what was being said despite the piercing, pleasure inducing eye contact. “I uh… I guess,” he murmured, remembering that he had been offered his first job as a mechanic at the private jet company his mom used to fly to business meetings. “Nervous too? I’ve never worked for a real company before, so liability was never really an issue…”

Shiro’s brow had to have raised, and the corner of his mouth too! It was so slight, god he could be imagining all of this, but his heart was practically pounding out of his chest. “W-what about you sir?” /Sir/. He’d never called Shiro sir before in his entire damn life. “Things going well in uh…” he gestured around generally, “The business?”

**theeshadylady:**

Shiro’d given Keith the opportunity to brag and talk himself up, but it didn’t come. Instead he allowed some of his doubt to show through and that was much more intriguing. And because if that Shiro may have tried to prod a little further, grabbing onto Keith’s gaze and quirking his eyebrow slightly.

A small challenge to see what else Keith would admit and when nothing more came of it, the topic spun right back around to Shiro before he could even manage to offer his reassurence.

/Sir?/ This time Shiro’s expression was more genuine, escaping him before he can control it. Keith had never called him that, Krolia didn’t even call him that and she worked for him! But hed be lying saying it didn’t make his gut tense, just a little.

“The Business,” Shiro began, using Keith’s term to focus his own attention on the topic rather than the addressing, “is going well. Highly lucrative thanks to your mother’s exceptional advising, but like I said, I prefer to talk about work only when I’m at work.

“Speaking of which,” he checks his watch, releasing Keith from his stare, “Dinner was excellent as always, ‘lia, but I should probably get going. I’ve got that conference call at seven.”

**kaitlynisamused: **

The atmosphere changed, a cold pit forming in his gut when he read the drop of Shiro’s features as disappointment. He’d wanted more huh? Didn’t like when Keith called him sir either. _Maybe I don’t want to talk about work either_, he thought,_ Maybe I just wanna know more about you because you’re so god damn interesting_… but it wasn’t exactly something he could say.

He couldn’t move his eyes from Shiro until he’d released him, and even then, it was hard to come back to reality after a long held look like that. “I- um- let me walk you to your car?” Keith offered, getting up with his plate still mostly filled with food, “Not that you can’t make it there on your own, just… as a courtesy…”_ I want more time with you, you just got here_!

**theeshadylady:**

Shiro was already standing when Keith made his offer. He glanced to his left to check Krolia’s reaction, but she was busy on her phone, likely checking his schedule to remind herself who the meeting was with. “Yeah,” he finally agreed, stepping away from the table, “you can walk me out, Keith.”

Keith was already at the entry by the time Shiro had said his goodbyes. “Thanks,” he smiled politely, taking his coat from Keith’s outstretched hand and stepping into his shoes. It’d been raining earlier, but the sky was clear now and lit by a full moon, so Shiro lay the jacket over his arm and walked quietly with Keith to the end of the drive where he’d parked.

From here the Kogane’s front windows were blocked by the branches of the tree he could still remember Keith used to swing on when he was much younger. He turned back to said Keith, intending to thank him again, but somehow that plan switched to him lifting a hand and slipping it around behind Keith’s neck. His thumb propped the young man’s chin up so that he could press a soft kiss to the side of his neck and whisper, “All those looks you give me are going to start getting you in trouble, you know.”

He’d opened his car door and driven away a moment later.

**kaitlynisamused: **

It was too quiet, the only sounds their breathing, footsteps, and the sound of fabric brushing against fabric as they walked. This was his only chance to say SOMETHING! Anything at all! And all he could do was try to study the beautiful way his face looked in the moonlight without seeming like a total love struck idiot.

They made it to the car, and his heart really started pounding. Fuck, he’d missed his chance. This was it. Did he dare to ask him to come back? Did he try to… ask him out?

Keith opened his mouth to say something, now he couldn’t even remember what he’d planned to say, but instead there was a warm, dominant hand against his neck, more gentle than he could have even imagined. And then… lips. The softest, most angelic and devilish lips in the universe, _against his neck_.

His eyes closed, lips pursed, body trembling, aching, begging for that moment to never end… and then he was gone. Like a dream. Or a figment of his imagination. Going back inside, he blushed when he found that Shiro had left his handkerchief on the table. An excuse to see him again… but also something he wanted to borrow. Just for uh… personal reasons.

Bringing it up to his room, after letting his mom know he’d be a good son and return it to Shiro the next day, he… used the memory to his advantage. God, his eyes, his lips against his neck, _All those looks you give me are going to start getting you in trouble you know? _Keith had never cum so hard in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**theeshadylady:**

Did he really just… kiss _Keith? _That was the singular though on his mind as he drove away. And once he’d turned the corner and went another three blocks just to be safe, Shiro pulled over and glared at the steering wheel.

_Krolia was going to kill him._ Like actually, physically, kill him. Or at the very least, rip his arms from his body so he could never touch Keith again.

Did he even _want_ to touch Keith again? (Yes.)

Did he really want to kiss his advisor/closest friend’s son again? (Yes.)

By the time Shiro got home he was exhausted from scolding himself and the attempted distraction of prepping for the next days conference, so he headed to bed, finding the plush king mattress felt just a little colder than usual.

The next morning, when he woke it was with a vague memory violet eyes and soft skin.

**kaitlynisamused:**

Krolia gave Keith Shiro’s number so he could figure out where to drop the handkerchief off. It was a stroke of luck, his mom was going on a business trip to Spain and wouldn’t be able to take it to Shiro for him. (Thank fuck!)

He must have typed a hundred draft texts, some too short, too long, too detailed, too stupid… Taking a deep breath, he finally settled on, [Ive got something of yours, mind if I take it by your place?]

Blushing, he held the phone to his chest, looking at the handkerchief in his hand and hugging it close. If he was reading into the signals wrong? He’d just die. It had SEEMED pretty clear though, right? _Why would Shiro ever like you?_

**theeshadylady:**

The morning conference had went well, thankfully. Shiro was used to having Krolia in the room with him as moral support, but since she was away she’d only been able to email him some notes on his way to work. They had helped quite a bit when questions started being asked.

By the time he was contemplating lunch, Shiro got a text. Seeing it was an unknown number, he smirked and moved to close his office door.

It wasn’t unusual for him to get random texts like this during the day, he went out a lot at night and gave his number out more freely than Krolia considered acceptable. But, well, she’s not his mother. _No, she’s Keith’s._

The single thought had his mind wandering back to last night. To teasing Keith, who was trying _so_ hard not to seem attracted to him. Inevitably, he started wondering if the last bit was a mistake, because again, Keith was Krolia’s son. His friend’s son. A son that was only nineteen… _God, he’s nineteen already._ Shiro was suddenly feeling a little old, but now at least he had a distraction.

[Do you now? ;)]

[Let me see you, baby.]

[Just one little picture, then I’ll text you my address.]

Curious who it was he started scrolling through his photos. Within a minute he had it narrowed down to the deliciously tanned bartender he’d finally slipped his number to last Friday after being given yet another free drink or the white-haired CEO from that one company he could never remember the name of. He was leaning towards the second option; they’d had fun last time and he’d heard Lotor was in town again, so the odds were good.

**kaitlynisamused:**

Keith couldn’t believe what he’d read. Was he dead? Did he black out? He reached to genuinely pinch himself, reading over the texts at least a hundred times before finally realizing _it’s real_. 100% completely and utterly genuine and real. 

_Let me see you, baby_.

That wasn’t a ‘I wanna see your face’ kind of text, no way. Especially with the wink? It wasn’t even subtle. Keith was twitching in his pants, blushing and squealing like a love struck idiot. What should he do? Should he send one? Of course he should send one! But then again, what if Shiro didn’t like what he saw? What if-

Shoving his self consciousness back, he took a deep breath, and responded. [Won’t it be more fun and interesting if you don’t know what I look like? <3 It’ll be a surprise, and then you’ll get to unwrap me like a present… ;)] Way too cheesy, he shouldn’t send tha-! IT SENT. HE SENT THE MESSAGE. HOLY SHIT. 

**theeshadylady:**

_Hm_, Shiro was genuinely surprised when he got a text back instead of an image file. He waited another second to read it to make sure there wasn’t a picture coming separately.

Finally, and a bit begrudgingly, he opened the text, then snorted as he read. It definitely wasn’t Lotor, since he obviously already knew what he looked like. And it wasn’t the bartender, _he_ probably would have sent four images and asked if Shiro wanted more. So if it wasn’t them, Shiro honestly didn’t know who it could be. But, he rationalized, if they had his number it meant he was interested at one point, therefore it didn’t really matter too much.

[It’ll be fun for _me_ if you give me what I want, right now. Otherwise you won’t get what _you_ want later.]

[Don’t make me ask again, baby.]

**kaitlynisamused:**

He tried not to seem too excited, too invested, going around dusting his room and rearranging the stuff on his desk, but the second his phone buzzed, Keith was diving across the room with speed that would impress a cheetah. Fumbling with the device, Shiro’s response… oh wow. _Oh wow_. 

[Do you know what I want? <3 I’d love to hear you say it…] 

What was Shiro imagining? Was he going to kiss him again to start? Maybe on his neck, in the same place as before. Or maybe… Keith’s imagination started running wild. Before long, he had to toss his pants aside if he wanted to remain relatively sane.

Biting his lip, he found a pose that would accentuate both his slim physique and his muscle tone. A pose that just so happened to not include his face. He was allowed to be a LITTLE shy right? And Shiro hadn’t specified that his face had to be in the photo… 

[Here’s to both getting what we want <3]


	3. Chapter 3

**theeshadylady:**

Shiro stared at his phone. _Who the fuck is this?_ It was killing him. He was used to people he was interested in just saying “yes sir” when he asked or told them something. No one talked back, not like this. No one questioned him or asked for more so openly unless he told them to do so.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by this new… experience. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t swear out loud when he finally got a picture. And he expressed that in his reply, ignoring the sender’s request, for the moment.

[Fuck, baby. You’re killing me.] _How does he not remember someone with a body like that??_

[Christ, I can’t stop staring at this photo. All I can think of is getting my mouth on you and marking up that pretty, pale skin.]

Then, in a spur of the moment decision, Shiro switched on his camera and undid his belt under his desk, leaning back in his chair to get his smirk as he took a low angle photo of his tented briefs.

[They say a picture’s worth a thousand words, right?]

**kaitlynisamused:**

Shiro liked it! He liked the picture! _Shiro likes me!!!_ The whole world was turning upside down and Keith could have danced for joy. Instead, he was moaning, rubbing himself against his sheets while imagining the sensation of those soft lips anywhere… everywhere else. As much as he wanted to touch himself, he had a feeling Shiro would disapprove. That he’d want Keith to wait until he told him he could. Then he’d order him, purr in his ear and demand that he bring himself to pleasure, just so Shiro could watch…

[I want you to mark me.] He admitted, rolling his hips as he thought of what he’d look like, covered head to toe in hickies and love bites. Treasured and prized and _owned_. [I don’t want you to stop until you’re satisfied. I’ll even be a good boy and beg.]

The picture Shiro sent in return stole his breath away. **_B i g_**. Shiro wasn’t a small man by any stretch of the imagination, but just looking at the bulge was impressive. Keith could hardly imagine what it looked like without that layer… Ok, he could imagine. And then he couldn’t stop himself from sliding a hand down between his legs. 

[Oh my goooood, Shiro, look at you… did I do that? <3] 

**theeshadylady:**

[I know you will be. You’re going to be such a good boy for me, baby.]

Shiro looked over the photo he’d sent, it wasn’t very good. He should have went for an above shot, but the man on the other end of his messages seemed to like it. And he couldn’t help the single chuckle that escaped him.

[Yeah, baby, that was all you. And now I’m here wishing you were too. I’d hide you under my desk, keep the door open and tell you to be quiet, and if you’re a good boy like you promised, I’d pull you up after everyone leaves and reward you as you lay on my desk.]

Shiro sent the text and honestly it had only further turned him on and he wasn’t exactly sure how to handle it. He had a meeting in fifteen minutes and he couldn’t show up sporting a full boner and he also couldn’t walk in smelling like cum, he’d have to wait it out… which wasn’t likely with the way he kept scrolling back up to the picture he’d been sent.

[I hope you’re behaving, by the way. If I can’t cum right now, you better not be either, baby.]

**kaitlynisamused:**

Shiro was driving him on. Filling his head with fantasies and warming him up with promises. Keith moaned his name, eyes glazed as he read what Shiro wanted. What he’d do. What Keith could only dream might become a reality if he was just a good boy; if he just kept Shiro’s attention. 

[I could come meet you at work after your meeting if that’s what you really want!] He typed, but stopped and deleted it when he thought of how professional Shiro was as a business man. This was probably more like foreplay. Shiro would probably scoff and roll his eyes if Keith took it too seriously… but that didn’t mean he didn’t want it. 

_If I can’t cum right now, you better not be either._ Keith let go of himself, panting and twitching and leaking all over the sheets, but not quite there. Almost, but not yet. God, and he’d been so close too! It was torture, edging himself to the brink and still filled with desires, but Keith could be obedient… he could be! He wasn’t usually, but for Shiro? He’d do anything the older man said, completely wrapped around his little finger.

Just so that they were both suffering, he sent another picture in his current state, flushed and hard and trembling. At least Keith wouldn’t be the only one struggling. 

[I always liked the way you looked in suits <3 They’re always so tight on you, so form fitting… do you get them specially made that way just to tease me?]

**theeshadylady:**

This time Shiro got a peek at a beautifully bitten red mouth and he had to shut off his phone. It was too much. A pretty guy who clearly had stopped working himself just because he said so. A guy who’d clearly been paying attention to him and some how knew exactly what he liked.

[You really are a good boy, aren’t you? You’re patience will be rewarded. I promise ;)]

He couldn’t stop staring at the photos and when he finally checked his watch he only had seven minutes until his last meeting of the day. Waiting it out wasn’t going to work.

Luckily, he had a private bathroom connected to his office and he was able to step into there and take care of things, using the mystery man’s pictures and to tip himself over the edge. But after washing his hands and reapplying his cologne, Shiro decided not to tell his new friend that he had came, letting the man suffer.

He did, however, text him his address and let him know he’d be there in an hour and a half.

**kaitlynisamused:**

Keith was practically drooling, whimpering and moaning, wishing Shiro would just burst into his room and hold him and reward him right here and now. But he had to wait; had to be patient. If Shiro could wait at work, he could wait at home right?

_Right…_

Deciding that the right thing would be to distract himself, Keith got dressed in one of his cutest outfits, one that made his butt look good. Did Shiro even like this style? _Well, if he likes me, then he must like it_!

An hour and a half. Fuck. Looking down at his hard on, he was tempted to just get off and pretend like he hadn’t, but Shiro would be disappointed! So he focused on drab boring things, like laundry, and cleaning the kitchen, and other chores he’d never rushed to do before in his life. By the time the house was nearly sparkling, it was time to go see him.

[On my way hot shot 💗] He texted, hailing a cab that would take him to his destiny, [I was a good boy, I waited for you! Hope my driver doesn’t notice]


	4. Chapter 4

**theeshadylady:**

Shiro was the picture of professionalism through his entire meeting. He answered every question, reviewed efficiency statistics, and went over the reports of all the material studies. By the time the meeting was over and he’s walked his clients out, it was an hour and a half after he’d given his address to a stranger.

Which meant he had fifteen minutes to finish up here and another fifteen to get home, arriving a half hour after he’d promised, just as he’d planned. He didn’t text to let the man know.

When he finally arrived, he noticed someone on his porch and he assumed it was the person he’d been texting, until he parked his car in the drive and saw who it actually was. _Keith._

_Shit._

But, no, that was fine, he could figure out what Keith wanted and send him on his way, then go back to messaging whoever it was he’d been messaging.

Shaking his head, he took the keys from the ignition and exited his car. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was looking over Keith as he approached, smiling “Hey, you” once he was close enough. But he stopped cold when his eyes slid to Keith’s mouth. He knew that mouth. He’d fucked his hand to that mouth.

_Shit_.

**kaitlynisamused:**

Keith got to the address, practically a mansion, and even had to get buzzed in with his ID. Sitting on the porch, he anxiously twiddled his thumbs, played with his shirt, and considered messaging… but never did. Patience. Shiro said he’d reward him for being patient.

He startled as Shiro finally, a half hour late, pulled up the drive in his fancy car. It made Keith’s beat up old junker look silly in comparison. Fixing his hair, trying to look as good as he could manage, he stood when Shiro stepped up on the porch…

And he looked disappointed? Then… then shocked? Lots of emotions played across his face and Keith didn’t know how to read them. “Hey,” he smiled hopefully, sliding off his jacket to show a little more skin, “I was patient for you, just like you wanted…”

**theeshadylady:**

“You were,” Shiro nods, stepping closer. _Keith. He’d been messaging Keith. _“You were so good, Keith. So patient for me, just like I wanted,” he tilts his head, signaling Keith to follow.

Unlocking the door, he lets Keith in first, allowing him a moment to look around. He should feel guilty, he knows that. Keith may be nineteen, but he’s still thirteen years younger. He’s still his friend’s son.

He doesn’t care. Keith looks so good, especially now, holding his jacket. And the fact that Shiro now knows what’s hiding under those clothes, he can’t help it. Keith deserves the reward Shiro promised him. He deserves Shiro’s teeth and tongue. He deserves to be touched and cherished and _fucked_.

“Baby, your mom’s gonna kill me,” Shiro whispers as he moves closer to Keith again, sliding a hand onto the swell of his hip.

**kaitlynisamused:**

If Shiro had been confused, he’d hidden it quickly enough for Keith to glance over it. Hearing his praise in real life made his knees weak, the low vibrato of his voice sending shivers up and down his spine.

Stepping inside, for a moment, Keith was star struck. He knew Shiro was rich, his mom was pretty wealthy from the business venture too, but they lived pretty damn humbly compared to this place. Vaulted ceilings in the living room, a personal bar in the corner. Keith couldn’t even see the kitchen from here, but he had a feeling it would make most professional chefs weep.

It might have been easy to get swept up in the shock of the elegance, but compared to how gorgeous Shiro was, this place may as well be a run down shack. He tore his attention from his surroundings, focusing back on the man that… that /wanted/ him. For the first time in his life, Keith was really and truly wanted and pursued, and that felt really good.

“Don’t talk about my mom,” he whispered, pressing his butt back against him, only slightly disappointed to find Shiro wasn’t still Rock hard from their phone conversation. Well, he couldn’t expect him to stay hard through a business meeting. Looking back at him through lustful eyes, Keith purred, “Not while you’re seducing me.”

Turning towards him, Keith got daring. His fingers deftly undid the first few buttons on Shiro’s shirt. Fuck, even his chest was beautiful! “I’ve got something for you… but you’ll have to find it.”

**theeshadylady:**

Keith turned just before Shiro could start undoing his zipper. His hands were on him, opening his shirt, mouth dropping slightly open as he did so. “Like what you see?” Shiro teased lightly.

When Keith teased back about having something for him to find, Shiro nearly let out a growl as he instructed, “Arms up.” Lifting Keith’s shirt up and off and tossing it anywhere else. 

Usually Shiro liked to start in the living room, something not too romantic, but also comfortable with a lot of versatile surfaces. He wouldn’t be doing that today. No, he needed his mouth on this boy. Now.

He grabbed Keith, maybe a little too roughly, and lifted him onto the counter a few feet away. “Look at you, baby” he cooed, leaning in. Keith was even better in person. _I’m going to ruin you. _

“You wanted marks, right?” He was all but licking his lips in anticipation, waiting for Keith to consent, pressing even closer and letting his breath fan over Keith’s neck. “Tell me this is okay, baby. Let me give you what you want.”

**kaitlynisamused:**

Any barriers they might have had with their previous ‘professional’ relationship fell quickly, Shiro unafraid to openly show his desire and Keith unabashedly following his lead. Before this morning, he might have imagined Shiro as a little timid, a romantic, a guy who asked not to kiss on the first date. Boy would he have been wrong.

“You’re so hot,” he moaned, lifting his arms on command and watching his top go sailing across the room. So much for putting a lot of effort into his appearance! At least he’d prepared himself in the shower at home before he came here. 

The cool countertop dug into his thighs as he spread his legs enough to let Shiro’s width between them. They were so close, Shiro’s hot breath pouring against his bare skin… and he wanted to know if this was ok. Keith could have laughed, if it weren’t so damn sweet and wonderful and perfect of him to get consent.

“Mark me,” he begged, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist, locking him close as his hands undid more of the buttons on his shirt until he could easily slide it off, “Kiss me, bite me, need me… Anything you want, I’m yours tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**theeshadylady:**

Shiro attacked as soon as he was given permission. His kissed at Keith’s neck, not nearly as gentle or sweet as the previous night. “Mine,” he echoed about to nip soft flesh, but thought better of it, reminding himself who this was.

He ducked down, trailing kisses to Keiths chest and latching on. _These would look cute pierced,_ he thought absently as he bite down lightly and pulled, watching Keith’s face and moving back up to kiss that open mouth. “Thought about your teasing all night,“ he admitted, taking a breath, “and then today, your messages… couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.”

He ran his hands up and down Keith’s thighs, squeezing and massaging. “Fuck— Gonna fuck you right here.” Taking hold of Keith’s shorts, he undid the zipper and _tugged, _letting the fabric fall to the floor. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby… baby… is this…?” Shiro tugged at the fabric tucked into Keith’s brief’s “Baby, I, uh, left this for you to_…”_ he kissed Keith’s neck softly like he had before,_ “y’know._”

**kaitlynisamused:**

_Mine_. The way Shiro said it left no room for doubt or self consciousness. Keith was his, and Shiro liked it that way. Keith gasped, moaning as he pressed into every touch. This was unreal, a dream he’d told himself to never want again. Now that he had him, God, there was no way he was letting go.

“I-I thought about you too,” he admitted, nipping his lips with a relieved, adoring smile, “I might have used what you left to fantasize about you… about _this_. It was a-a surprise when you messaged me back like that, but _fuck _I was so happy…” Dragging his nails lightly down Shiro’s back, Keith saw stars when he started to play with his nipples, felt himself twitching and leaking in his underwear already. He’d been hard for hours now, never allowed to cum, but constantly on the edge. 

Despite his efforts not to seem desperate, Keith was bucking his hips into the sensation of Shiro’s big, rough hands opening his legs wider. At the purr of his voice, he was melting, eyes closing languidly at the promise. _Gonna fuck you right here_. Keith wasn’t the only desperate one. Neither of them could wait. 

Neither of them had to.

There were 2 surprises under his shorts: the silky, lacy underwear, and Shiro’s very own handkerchief, tucked into the side for him to find like a little wrapped present. “R-really? You meant to leave it? Oh fuck, Shiro, I _did_… It was like you were touching me, like you were there, b-but this is so much better.” Sliding forward, he pressed his hard on against the bulge in Shiro’s underwear, now much more pronounced than before._ I’m gonna take that. I’m gonna take all of it_. “I’m already prepared,” he whispered on his breath, leaving a little love bite on Shiro’s neck, “We don’t need to wait any more…”

**theeshadylady:**

_Of course you thought about me. You were so obvious, baby. Practically begging me with your little looks and all that lip biting. _Obviously, he couldn’t tell Keith that he didn’t know it was him this morning; that the thought hadn’t even entered his mind. He was just horny and the person texting him was hot and horny too.

Shiro got his hands between them, needing to remove the last barriers, so he started undoing his own pants. But then he froze, noticing something that made him nearly whine. Keith’s briefs….weren’t briefs. They were panties

_Fuck._ Shiro bowed immediately, leaning close to inspect the lacy pattern and seeing that the fabric was soaked in precum. He ran a hand over the lace, squeezing lightly to hear Keith’s moan and then tracing further until he had to physically lean Keith back to keep touching. He pressed a finger against another wet spot, feeling the easy give of Keith’s prepped hole underneath.

His other fingers curled, grabbing onto the panties and pulling them off so he could see. “Keith,” he groaned, kissing his thigh and then dragging his teeth over the skin while he dug in his pocket to pull out a condom. 

**kaitlynisamused:**

The joints of Keith’s fingers turned stark white from the force of him gripping the counter-top, nearly losing his mind trying not to cum simply from the attention to his cock beneath his panties. He could feel Shiro’s eyes on him, making him somehow even more sensitive than before. Keith had never felt more confident, more desired, more desperate. “Y-you’re killing me,” he moaned when Shiro just kept teasing him with the lightest of touches, “M-more, _please_…” 

It wasn’t a long wait. Keith hadn’t been the only one to prepare: Shiro had a condom on hand. Something Keith probably should have thought of himself, blushing at the thought. The condom in his hand was a magnum, with the fancy gold and black design he’d only ever seen in commercials emblazoned on the wrapping. 

“Shiro,” he moaned back, his voice quivering unsteadily. There was no hiding how hard he was, his own cock dribbling precum and twitching against the base of his stomach. “Mark me,” he begged, “take me, m-mess me up, make me yours…”

**theeshadylady:**

“You’re gorgeous, baby.” Shiro seemed to be ignoring Keith’s pleas, going at his own pace and doing whatever he felt like. But Keith would get what he wanted, soon. Reluctantly removing his fingers from Keith’s skin, Shiro opened the package, pretending he couldn’t feel Keith’s stare on him, even as he rolled the condom on.

Slowly he lined up, brushing over Keith’s hole; both to test how well prepped he was, but also to watch him twitch and tremble. “You’ve been holding on for hours, haven’t you?” Shiro mused. “I don’t have that much control.” _I’m not a good boy, like you._

“If I want something,” he braced himself on Keith’s hips, sliding in as he admitted, “I take it.”

**kaitlynisamused:**

_He didn’t wait_. The realization hit him that Shiro had absolutely gotten off before he had. That he’d told Keith to wait, but hadn’t himself. It should have made him upset, instead it turned him on. That Shiro had been so turned on by his pics that he couldn’t possibly wait? That he’d been about to go into a meeting and had to take care of it so others wouldn’t see how excited Keith had made him?

It was heaven.

“I-it was so hard,” he whined, arching his back and struggling now that his gorgeous dick was finally touching him, so close to entering. “My panties got so filthy, a-and my pants were so tight… I wanted to cum so bad, but I did what you said. I was good for you!”

With an audible pop, Shiro slipped inside. Just the tip, but even that had Keith crying out in pleasure. His arms wrapped around him, the nails of his left hand drawing down his back while the other curled around the back of Shiro’s neck. As much as he wanted to kiss him, Keith was seeing stars, finally _finally_ getting filled. How could he possibly take all of it? When just this much nearly had him over the edge already?

“Then t-take me,” he dared, shivering as he nipped at Shiro’s jawline, leaving hungry little kisses here and there, “and don’t ever stop wanting me…”

**theeshadylady:**

“I know. I know, baby. But you did so good.” Shiro praises over and over, “You’re so good, baby. I’m so proud of you. You’re so good.”

Keith is barely on the counter now as Shiro inches into him; holding the younger man still as he clings to him. “So good, there you go.” Keith’s so tense and holding on so tightly. “You wanna come, baby? Yeah?”

He kisses where he can reach on Keith’s neck, slowly rocking the first couple inches of himself back and forth in Keith. “Come for me. Come for me, baby, and I’ll work you right through it.”

**kaitlynisamused:**

The praise had him practically preening. He was a good boy, and Shiro was proud! Shiro wanted him, and he loved him! This was about as close to heaven as he could possibly imagine. It only got better when his new lover started to thrust, finding all the perfect angles and readjusting his speed so that it never got boring, and always _always _felt amazing.

Keith was trying so desperately to hold out. He wanted them to cum together, wanted to last a long time and impress Shiro with his stamina, but god he’d been hard for hours now and that just wasn’t an option. “I-I wanna cum,” he confessed, nearly sobbing at how good it felt and how overwhelmed with need he was, “P-please lemme cum, ple…”

**_Cum for me_**. An order. A release. 

If Shiro had any neighbors, they definitely heard him. Using his hand or toys was nothing compared to the orgasm he had around Shiro’s massive, beautiful cock. He saw stars, crying out and holding onto him for dear life. Shiro hadn’t given him a condom, so they may have gotten… pretty dirty. Keith couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> find kaitlynisamused on tumblr at [@the-littlest-bom](https://the-littlest-bom.tumblr.com).
> 
> and find me (theeshadylady) on tumblr at [@sheithfromvoltron](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) and on twitter at [@theeShadyLady](https://twitter.com/theeshadylady).


End file.
